1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recording multiple documents successively while sorting them into plural document groups and then searching target document groups from the thus recorded document groups. The present invention also relates to a system used for the realization of the aforementioned method.
2. Prior Art
It has been proposed to store addresses of document groups, for example, by a computer, the addresses of target document groups being searched and then designated by the computer to accomplish rapid searching operation.
In the conventional system, the input data for searching addresses of respective document groups are letters indicating, for example, the titles, contents, names of operators or date of inputting such data. Consequently, it is required to read the identification letters for searching target document groups. This leads to the result that such a searching operation costs a long time and is not efficient.
In addition, the letters for discriminatively identifying particular document groups or the codes for searching particular document groups must be manually inputted through a keyboard to reduce the speed at the step of recording documents.